


Das Geheimnis der schwarzen Lilie

by Salemathy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Courtship, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salemathy/pseuds/Salemathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape, das wohl gefürchtete Wesen Hogwarts, hat einen heimlichen Verehrer. Ein Verehrer, der recht ungewöhnliche Wege geht, um sein Herz zu erobern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Geheimnis der schwarzen Lilie

Severus Snape war genervt. Er stand in der Tür zu seinen Räumlichkeiten und schaute missbilligend auf die kleine schwarze Blüte zu seinen Füßen. Seufzend bückte er sich hinab und hob sie auf. Es war eine hübsche, zierliche schwarze Lilie. Sie war magisch, eine der seltensten Trankzutaten und so ganz nebenbei seine Lieblingsblume. Resignierend drehte er sich um und stellte die zarte Blüte in eine Vase auf seinem Schreibtisch, zu ihren zwölf Schwestern. Dreizehn langstielige elegante Blüten, die an dreizehn Tage vor seiner Tür gelegen hatten. Und ebenso oft hatte Severus sich gefragt, von wem sie wohl stammen mochten. Genauso oft hatte er keine Antwort auf diese Frage gefunden. 

Es gab nicht viele Menschen in seinem Leben, die von seiner Vorliebe für Lilien wussten, und irgendwie hoffte er, dass es keine dieser Personen war, die ihm diese Blumen schenkte. In Gedanken ging er nochmals die Liste durch. Da war zum einen Minerva McGonagall, aber sie strich er gleich wieder. Die Häuserrivalität stand zu sehr zwischen ihnen, als dass die Verwandlungslehrerin irgendwelche Gefühle für ihn entwickeln würde. Außerdem war sie erheblich älter als er. Nein, Minerva war es sicher nicht. Gut. Nächster Name auf der Liste. Pomona Sprout. Sie brachte gelegentlich einige Blüten von ihren Kräuterkundetreffen für ihn mit. Nein, sie konnte es auch nicht sein. Sie war hoffnungslos in Flitwick verknallt. Also weiter. Sibyll Trelawney. Er schüttelte sich. Die verkappte Wahrsagerin hatte einmal in ihrem entgeisterten Zustand mitbekommen, wie er eine Lilie bestaunt hatte. Schnell schob er den Gedanken zur Seite. Er hoffte WIRKLICH, dass es nicht diese Schreckschraube war.  
Schnell zum letzten Namen, der noch mehr Grusel versprach: Albus Dumbledore. Nun schüttelte er sich richtig. Dazu fiel ihm nichts mehr ein, außer einem Flehen an alle magischen Mächte, dass sie dies verhindern möchten.

Griesgrämig wandte er sich ab und ging zum Frühstück in die große Halle. Man konnte wirklich nicht sagen, dass die Präsente seine Laune gebessert hätten.  
In der Halle ließ er seinen Blick kurz über die Anwesenden wandern. Die Slytherins waren bereits vollzählig anwesend. Zufrieden nickte er ihnen zu. Die Tische der Häuser Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff waren auch beinahe vollständig besetzt. Lediglich der Gryffindortisch wies noch einige größere Lücken auf. Gerade platzte Potter mit seinem Anhang in die Halle. Missbilligend verzog Severus das Gesicht. Man sollte meinen, der Goldjunge hätte nach beinahe sieben Jahren gelernt, pünktlich zu sein. Grummelig ließ er sich auf seinen Platz am Lehrertisch sinken.

„Guten Morgen, Severus“, erklang es da viel zu munter zu seiner Rechten.

„Professor“, nickte er zurück und schaute in das fröhliche Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore. Flüchtig ging ihm das Bild eines Lilien tragenden Schulleiters durch den Kopf. Erneut musste er sich schütteln. Schnell wandte er seinen Blick ab und richtete ihn auf die Person an seiner linken Seite. Falsche Reaktion, ganz falsche Reaktion. Sein Auge traf auf die entgeisterte, bebrillte Trelawney. Nun war ihm der Appetit vollkommen vergangen. 

Mit einem knappen Nicken verabschiedete er sich von den anwesenden Lehrkräften und rauschte in die Kerker zurück, um die letzten gryffindorfreien Minuten zu genießen. 

oooOOoo

Am nächsten Morgen wartete eine neue Überraschung vor Severus’ Tür auf ihn. Neben der üblichen schwarzen Lilie lag ein Blatt Pergament. „Endlich gibt sich der Überbringer zu erkennen!“ murmelte Severus vor sich hin. „Nun kann ich ihn endlich zur Schnecke machen, damit der Unsinn endlich aufhört!“  
Dass er sich eigentlich recht geehrt fühlte, gestand er sich noch nicht einmal selbst ein. Als er jedoch das Pergament zur Hand nahm und begann es zu lesen, wäre es ihm beinahe aus der Hand gerutscht. In einer ihm gänzlich unbekannten Handschrift stand dort keine Erklärung … sondern ein Liebesgedicht.

„Wenn das Mondlicht durch mein Fenster scheint,  
der Regen Trauer und Sehnsucht vereint,  
dann denk ich an dich.  
Und wenn wir uns dann begegnen, verberg ich vor dir mein Gesicht,  
denn du sollst nicht sehen, wie ich fühl,  
sollst nicht merken, dass meine Leidenschaft dich will.  
Nur der Mond in seiner Weisheit mein Geheimnis kennt  
das sich ewige Liebe nennt.“

An diesem Tag stellten die Schüler erstaunt fest, dass die schlosseigene Fledermaus ein wenig neben sich zu stehen schien. Immerhin vergaß er, einem Gryffindor Punkte fürs Zuspätkommen abzuziehen. 

ooOOoo

Die nächsten zwölf Tage wurde die Lilie von einem Gedicht begleitet, das von Tag zu Tag intimer wurde. Das letzte schließlich trieb Severus die Schamesröte ins Gesicht.

„Wenn ich träume, dann träume ich von dir.  
Sehe Hände, die deinen Körper berühr’n,  
die entdecken, streicheln und necken,  
um dich zu verführ’n.  
Alles an dir will ich küssen und kosen,  
damit die Gefühle in dir tosen.  
Will deine Leidenschaft wecken,  
um deine Lust zu entdecken.  
Als Lohn verlange ich nicht viel,  
bin ganz bescheiden;  
verströmen sollst du dich vor mir  
und beenden meine Leiden.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben kam Severus an diesem Tag zu spät zum Frühstück, da er noch einen kurzen Umweg über die Lehrertoilette machen musste, um sich einem „kleinen“ Problem zu widmen.

oooOOooo

Der nächste Morgen brachte kein neues Gedicht, stattdessen wurde die Lilie von einem fein säuberlich eingepackten Bezoar begleitet. Auch die nächsten zwölf Tage lag zusätzlich zu der zierlichen Blüte eine wichtige Zaubertrankzutat vor seiner Tür. Am Abend des diesmaligen dreizehnten Tages bat Albus Dumbledore Severus in sein Büro. Grummelnd kam der dieser Einladung nach und nahm auf einem Stuhl vor Albus’ Schreibtisch platz.

"Tee?" bot Albus an und nach einem Nicken seines Gastes kam er auf den Zweck dieses Zusammentreffens zu sprechen.  
"Mein lieber Junge, seit nunmehr neununddreißig Tagen bekommst du Präsente und sicherlich hast du einige Fragen dazu." Severus zuckte zusammen und sah bereits seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt. "Keine Angst, ich bin nicht derjenige welcher", winkte Albus grinsend ab. "Da ich jedoch eingeweiht bin, fällt mir die Aufgabe zu, dich über einige Dinge aufzuklären.  
Es handelt sich hierbei um einen sehr alten Brauch. Zu Slytherins Zeiten wurde so um die Hand der Liebsten gefreit. Es ist also ein Werbungsritual. Dreizehn mal dreizehn Tage lang bekam die Angebetete, in unserem Fall also du,“ ein fröhliches Grinsen begleitete diese Worte, "Präsente. In dieser Zeit konnte SIE IHREN Verehrer näher kennen lernen. Am Ende musste SIE sich entscheiden, ob SIE die Werbung annehmen wollte, oder nicht. Jedoch gibt es einen Haken. Der Verehrer gibt sich nicht zu erkennen. Wenn die Umworbene, also du, nicht herausfindet, wer es ist, wird das Ritual wirkungslos." Es war dem Direktor anzusehen, wie sehr ihn diese kleinen Wortspielereien amüsierten. 

"Hab ich recht verstanden? Man warb um Frauen? Dann kann ich also davon ausgehen, dass es ein Mann ist, der das alles fabriziert?" schnarrte Severus. "Korrekt", nickte Albus. "Und ich muss selbst herausfinden, wer es ist?" Ein erneutes Nicken bestätigte diese Frage. "Wie soll das denn gehen?! Was ich bis jetzt bekommen habe, könnte von jedem stammen."  
"Darum wirst du die nächsten Tage die Gelegenheit haben, jeweils eine Frage zu stellen. Schreib mir am Abend die Frage auf, damit ich sie weiterleiten kann und am Morgen bekommt du dann deine Antwort. Fragen nach seinem Namen oder Aussehen sind jedoch verboten, also überlege gut. Deine erste Frage musst du mir heute mitteilen", informierte Albus ihn.

Severus überlegte kurz und ließ sich dann Feder, Tinte und Pergament reichen.  
Nachdem er seine Frage notiert hatte, reichte er sie zurück und Albus schickte sie mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes an ihren Empfänger.

ooOOoo

"Warum tust du das?"

"Weil ich dich liebe und keine andere Chance sehe, dir näher zu kommen. Du würdest mich sofort abweisen."

ooOOoo

"Also mag ich dich nicht?"

"Nein, leider nicht. Du hegst eine ungerechtfertigte Abneigung gegen mich. Aber ich liebe dich dennoch."

ooOOoo

"Wie willst du mich denn kennen, wenn ich dir gegenüber abweisend bin?"

"Ich beobachte dich. Jeden Tag sehe ich, wie einsam du bist, genauso wie ich. Darum habe ich begonnen, dich zu studieren, um dich verstehen zu können. Ich weiß nun, dass du die schwarze Lilie liebst, oder grünen Tee, und dass du Kaffee hasst. Ich habe auch bemerkt, dass du deine Schüler magst, auch wenn du es nicht zeigst.“

ooOOoo

"Warum bist du einsam?"

"Weil die meisten Manschen nicht mich sehen, sonder nur meinen Namen. Viele wollen mit mir befreundet sein und sich doch nur mit mir schmücken. Wahre Freunde habe ich nur wenige, und das reicht mir nicht. Was ich will ist Liebe."

ooOOoo

"Es tut mir leid, dass zu hören. Aber sicherlich liebt deine Familie dich, oder?"

"Nein, für die bin ich nur ein notwendiges Übel, das man ertragen muss, bis es volljährig ist und dann endlich loswerden kann."

ooOOoo

"Du hast dein ungefähres Alter verraten, ich kann also davon ausgehen, dass du einer meiner Schüler bist. Stört es dich denn nicht, dass ich so viel älter bin als du? Es tut mir auch leid zu hören, dass deine Familie dich ablehnt. Ich kann nachempfinden, wie es dir geht. Auch mein Vater war mit einem Sohn wie mir nicht zufrieden."

"Du hast Recht, ich bin dein Schüler. Ich hoffe, das schreckt dich nicht ab. Mich stört der Altersunterschied nicht. Ich denke, dass du ein wundervoller Mensch bist, bei dem es sich lohnt, sich mit ihm zu beschäftigen. Und wenn man bedenkt, wie alt viele Zauberer werden, dann stören die 23 Jahre auch nicht."

ooOOoo

"23 Jahre Altersunterschied ... also bist du 17 oder wirst es bald sein. Aber du hast Recht, wenn man bedenkt, dass Zauberer weit über 100 Jahre alt werden können, dann ist das nicht viel. Dennoch fällt es mir schwer zu verstehen, warum deine Wahl ausgerechnet auf mich gefallen ist. Es gibt so viele hübsche Jungen hier, warum dann gerade ich?"

"Eben gerade weil du nicht nur einfach ein hübsches Gesicht bist. Du hast Charakter und Intelligenz. Sicher, du bist nicht gerade eine Schönheit, aber dafür hast du eine sehr erotische Ausstrahlung und das finde ich viel wichtiger."

ooOOoo

"Komplimente kannst du jedenfalls sehr gut machen. Langsam wächst meine Neugier und ich freue mich schon auf den Tag, an dem ich deine Identität lüften werde, doch dafür muss ich noch einiges über dich wissen. Fünf Fragen bleiben mir noch, und die habe ich vor zu nutzen. Heute möchte ich wissen, welche beiden Eigenschaften deine herausragendsten Charakterzüge sind."

"Da merkt man den Slytherin in dir. Zwei Fragen in einer, sehr gerissen. Ich denke, meine markantesten Merkmale sind meine Schüchternheit und mein Mut. Ich bin schon gespannt, wann du meine Identität herausgefunden hast. Wenn du weißt, wer ich bin, und eine Entscheidung getroffen hast, dann kannst du jederzeit das Ritual beenden, indem du mir diese mitteilst. Bisher gibt es jedoch keinen dokumentierten Fall, in dem jemand das nur durch die Fragen geschafft hätte."

ooOOoo

"Dann werde ich eben der Erste sein. Immerhin weiß ich schon eine ganze Menge über dich. Noch ein paar Fragen und ich werde dich identifizieren. Heute möchte ich etwas sehr Persönliches von dir wissen. Wie viele Beziehungen hattest du bisher?"

"Beobachtest du etwa, welcher Schüler mit wem zusammen ist, dass du mich mit dieser Frage zu überführen gedenkst? Nun denn, ich hatte bisher zwei Beziehungen mit zwei sehr lieben Mädchen, bevor ich festgestellt habe, dass du meine Gedanken und Gefühle weitaus mehr fesselst als alle Frauen der Welt."

ooOOoo

"Natürlich weiß ich, wer mit wem zusammen ist. Ich muss doch wissen, warum gewisse Damen und auch Herren in meinem Unterricht unaufmerksam sind. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich verhindern muss, dass vor lauter Unachtsamkeit die Kessel explodieren. So wie bei einem deiner Mitschüler heute, der erst einmal nachsitzen darf. Aber nun zu meiner Frage: Hattest du schon einmal Sex mit einem Mann?"

Zufrieden überreichte Severus sein Pergament dem Direktor und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Er hatte noch ein wenig Zeit, bis sein Opfer seine Räume betreten würde, und noch einiges zu tun.

ooOOoo

Pünktlich zum Nachsitzen saß Severus vor seinem Schreibtisch. Er trug seine beste Robe und seine Haare fielen seidig um sein Haupt. Im Kamin brannte ein knisterndes Feuer und verbreitete eine für diese Räume ungewöhnliche Gemütlichkeit. Da klopfte es auch schon an seiner Tür und Severus schnarrte in der ihm eigenen Tonlage: "Herein."  
Knarrend öffnet sich der Eingang und der wohl berühmteste Gryffindor seit Godric selbst trat ein.

"Nun, willkommen, Mister Potter." sagte Severus und erhob sich. Er wies Harry einen Sitzplatz an und baute sich vor ihm auf. "Wir haben heute ein kleines Jubiläum zu feiern. Das ist nun bereits dein zweihundertstes Nachsitzen bei mir. Ein Rekord, den nicht einmal die Weasley-Zwillinge erreicht haben. Kompliment." Severus dunkle Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus. "Was soll ich nur mit dir machen? Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Lust, noch zig weitere Stunden auf diese Art zu verbringen." Fragend schaute Harry zu ihm auf und harrte der Dinge, die nun kommen würden. Severus beugte sich vor, bis sich ihre Nasen beinahe berührten. Tief schaute er Harry in seine grünen Augen. "Wenn ich dir meine Antwort auf dein kleines Werbungsritual mitteile, hörst du dann auf, meine Kessel und Tränke zum Explodieren bringen?"

Harry riss die Augen auf und nickte zaghaft. Eine sanfte Röte legte sich auf seine Wangen, als ihm klar wurde, dass er durchschaut war. Severus rutschte noch ein Stück näher und hauchte in Harrys Ohr: "Meine Antwort ist ja. Ich nehme deine Werbung an."

Sofort hatte er sechzig Kilo Held an sich kleben und ein grünes Augenpaar strahlte ihn verliebt an. Zaghaft fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem ersten zarten Kuss. Lippen umschmeichelten einander, Zungen neckten. Schnell entstand ein Ritualtanz voller Leidenschaft, den sie schließlich wegen Sauerstoffmangels lösen mussten. "Und wie lautet deine Antwort auf meine heutige Frage?" flüsterte Severus sanft in Harrys Ohr, während er ihn fest umschlungen hielt.

~Ende~


End file.
